


[翻譯]How Arthur Knew Merlin was gay

by LaurelStan_08130305



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gaius is a Bad Secret Keeper, M/M, Merlin is at the Tavern
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelStan_08130305/pseuds/LaurelStan_08130305
Summary: 蓋尤斯完全不能保守秘密，而亞瑟很擔心梅林（並不存在的）的酗酒問題。喜劇！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Arthur Knew Merlin Was Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975374) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 



「但是蓋尤斯，」亞瑟看著他的宮廷御醫，說道。「我只是很擔心梅林。你難道不擔心他嗎？我的意思是，他總是待在酒館，我想他可能有一點酗酒的問題。」

「噢殿下，」蓋尤斯走到他其中一張桌子前並開始為一名騎士配藥。「我很確定這沒甚麼。」

「這就是我常說的，蓋尤斯。但他沒有停止，每次當我轉個身問『梅林在哪？』我總是得到『他在酒館！』的答案。這太荒謬了！我甚至都不知道為什麼我需要他一直在我身邊。」

「如果是我的話我就不會這麼擔心了，殿下。他很可能不是為了蜂蜜酒而去酒館的。」

「那他是去做什麼的？蓋尤斯？」

「嗯，男人們，當然了。」蓋尤斯才剛把話說出口就後悔了，他默默地移動了一下，而在他的後面，亞瑟沈默了。「男人…？」

「為了他們的故事！」蓋尤斯很快的開始掩飾。「去瞭解他們，瞭解卡美洛特騎士們的榮耀！你知道他認為這是他們的全世界。」

「他昨天跟里昂說是一個妓女。」

「…嗯，也許里昂不算，但我確定他很尊敬其他的騎士」

「蓋尤斯────」

「如果是我就不會擔心他了，殿下！完全不需要擔心他。」蓋尤斯轉過身並給了亞瑟一個微笑。「梅林很好！」

「好吧，你說了算。但那些蜂蜜酒…」

「噢，他不會喝太多蜂蜜酒的。」蓋尤斯邊說邊把他趕出了房間。「如果他真的喝那麼多的話，我會調毒藥給他喝的！」他幾乎把門關在亞瑟的臉前面，然後向上看著天花板。

 

五分鐘如死般的安靜後，梅林無法繼續保持沈默了。「什麼？」他質問著，轉身看著現在坐在窗邊的亞瑟，亞瑟把視線轉到其他地方，沒有對上梅林的眼神。

「沒事。」

「這不叫做『沒事』，當你的臉上出現那種表情的時候代表發生了什麼。到底怎麼了？我們又要去殺一隻獨角獸了嗎？噢，還是你又要去可怕的飛行鹿怪獸那裡奪回神聖鐵匠的圍裙來證明你的榮耀？*」  
（原文是"prove your honor by getting the sacred blacksmith’s apron from the dreaded flying deer monster"感謝協助：)）

「不要用那些可怕的問題捉弄我，梅林。你很清楚那是對里昂很重要的測試。*」  
（同樣無法理解這邊）

「當然了，殿下。」梅林說著又回去做掃除工作。「而且那件圍裙十分吸引人。」

「你對於妓女有什麼想法，梅林？」亞瑟安靜了一陣子，然後他不小心脫口而出了。

「妓女。」梅林轉過身，對著他眨了眨眼。

「對！妓女！我的意思是說，你總是待在酒館，很明顯那是你待在那裡的理由，你是個花花公子嗎？*找幾個女孩圍在你身邊服侍你？」

（原文是man about town，我就直接翻成花花公子，雖然梅林完全不符合這個詞XD）

「呃，不。他們說我太瘦了，而且，我真的不感興趣，我必須保持清醒來記得什麼時候幫你換床單、還有什麼時候清理地板、還有擦你的鞋子、怎麼幫里昂擦鞋、幫蓋尤斯擦鞋、和艾利奧特的鞋……為什麼你要讓我清理這麼多人的鞋子？」

亞瑟忽略了他一長串的話，然後低頭看著梅林身邊的桌子，好像突然之間對於那隻羽毛筆很有興趣。「……那麼男人呢？」

「什麼？」梅林問著，並且看起來非常困惑。

「那啥、男人啊！梅林！酒館裡面的男人！」亞瑟拍了茶几一下，然後看向梅林，用手指抬起他的下巴並且看進他的雙眼裡面。「你迷──」他清了清喉嚨，為接下來的話做好準備。「你迷戀著酒館裡面的男人嗎，梅林？」

梅林放下他正在用的抹布然後看著亞瑟。「男…男人？你覺得我迷戀酒館裡面的男人？！」

「嗯，我正在試圖決定到底是什麼吸引你去那個鬼地方──*」  
（原文這裡有一個pithole，感謝協助：)）

「……你必須知道，我並沒有常常去那裡。」

 

「不要對我撒謊，梅林。蓋尤斯知道你的一切行蹤，」亞瑟對著梅林晃了晃他的手指。「而他總是告訴我你在酒館。」

「呃，其實…」梅林突然站直。「我對酒館裡面的男人不感興趣，亞瑟。」

亞瑟憋住了氣。「噢。」

當梅林開始打掃之後亞瑟就不打算說點別的什麼了，他撿起在地上的抹布，繼續擦他原本正在擦的椅子。亞瑟在宣佈他的結論前沈默了一陣子。「所以你只是去買醉，當個酒鬼。」

「不是！」梅林勃然大怒，他把抹布丟向亞瑟，他甚至都沒有走過房間，並且為此翻了一個大大的白眼。「我不是酒鬼！而且我對妓女或是酒館裡面的男人都不感興趣！」

「嗯…你讓我很困惑，梅林。如果你不是去找妓女也不是…也沒有迷戀那裡的男人…那你到底是去幹嘛？」

「我喜歡某個男人！」梅林大吼出聲，下一秒就把自己的嘴捂了起來。「操。」

「哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦，」亞瑟叫著然後站起來指著梅林。「所以你對我撒了謊，你對你的王子撒了謊。」

「我沒有撒謊，」梅林看著地板，「我只是不知道該怎麼告訴你，我們可以就…就假裝這沒有發生嗎？」

「不。」亞瑟堅定的搖了搖頭。「我想知道哪個男人讓你迷戀到欺騙了我。是誰？是艾利奧特嗎？還是高汶？我知道他的頭髮很迷人。」亞瑟活動了一下他的手腕。

「我才沒有迷戀任何一個在酒館裡面的男人，亞瑟。我感興趣的人在別的地方。」

「……別的地方？」

「是的。別的地方。」

「那麼，告訴我這個別的地方在哪裡？」

梅林因為這個問題後退了幾步。「……不是哪裡，沒有別的地方，沒有。我們可以不要再討論我著迷的人了嗎？」

「不，我們永遠不會停止的，說嘛。」亞瑟輕輕的捶了他一拳。「說嘛，告訴我嘛，我們是朋友的。我也會告訴你所有事的。」

「……不，我不想說。你的鞋子在哪裡？難道你不要我清理它們了嗎？」

「梅林。」亞瑟用上了警告的語氣。

梅林嘆了一口氣並且看著天花板。「好、好！好。」他看向亞瑟然後摸了摸剛剛被亞瑟打了一下的肩膀。「我有點…有點…迷戀…」

「說出來，梅林。」

「我有點迷戀…」

「說吧。」亞瑟又捶了梅林一下。「告訴我。」

梅林怒瞪著他。「我迷戀著某個什麼都不做只會欺負他那毫無防備的僕人的傻瓜王子！」他猛地閉上嘴巴，瞪大他的雙眼，而亞瑟收回了原本要強迫梅林說話的拳頭*。

（亞瑟那一段的原文是"Arthur, in mid-punch to get Merlin to talk, pulled back."默默收回拳頭的小王子萌的我不要不要的XDDD）

「你迷戀、誰？」

梅林看向房間的另一個角落「…你。」

亞瑟開始盯著梅林看，而梅林開始盯著一坨灰塵看。「你迷戀我？」他問，得到梅林一個輕輕的點頭。

「但你，你為什麼…不告訴我？」

「因為，」梅林說，然後終於看向亞瑟。「因為我只是個僕人，而且你知道，我一點都不高貴什麼的，然後我還骨瘦如柴。」

「噢梅林，」亞瑟說著，一隻手搭到梅林肩上。「那就是為什麼你把自己灌醉嗎？」

「我沒！有！把自己灌醉！」梅林咆哮。「蓋尤斯說我去酒館只是…只是一直替我掩護…」梅林頓了一下，又接下去講。「……試圖避開你因為我那麼喜歡你。」

亞瑟仍舊盯著梅林看。「嗯哼，梅林。我知道你是個笨蛋，但是我不知道你有‘這麼’笨。」

「我知道，」梅林說，低頭看著地板。「愛上你的男性主人真的很蠢。」

「不，」亞瑟輕聲地說，有點猶豫地抬起梅林的下巴。「梅林…」他露出一個微笑。「如果我不喜歡你，你覺得為什麼我要你一直待在我身邊？我告訴你，絕對不是因為你要負責清理我的鞋子。」

「…等…等，你…」

「迷戀你？是的，」亞瑟說，然後傾身吻了梅林。「沒錯。」

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：第一次翻譯文章和在AO3發文跟要授權全部都獻給這篇文了！不介意的話請指正我不對的地方，以及原作者人很好，如果有空閒的話就去給個Kudos跟評論吧（愛心）


End file.
